seriouslytheworstfandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac
This Slob was born at the end of one of Jay’s life cycles; one where the man was beset with an injury to his left eye. Isaac has knowledge of some drastically important deed Jay performed in the past. He feels duty-bound to inform Fern about this deed of Jay’s right away. Isaac later became a valuable party member alongside Willis and Fern. Description Another Slob that turned from Jay. This one was turned from a version of Jay that had an eyepatch, so it's eye based. In its transformation, the legs had atrophied, teeth and claws grew, the head fused to the rest of the body and the infected eye grew a giant stalk, giving the impression of a head. It walks on its arms. The big eye is actually a fused cluster of compound eyes. The modified eyelids, which now have a zigzag shape, are used for facial expression, similar to a mouth. Isaac gets to be a new protagonist in Awful Hospital and the perspective shift makes it look more cute and expressive. Also, it sees things differently, like seeing the plank walls as flesh walls. Unlike literally all other Slobs seen before his debut in the story, Isaac is fully sapient, driven by more than predatory animal instinct. Isaac is a newborn neonate with the mentality of a toddler, who is intent on finding a woman in need of all the help she can get, and pass along what he feels is vital information. His thought processes are rendered in baby babble while his vocalized dialogue sounds unintelligible. Yet other monsters have no problems understanding him. Right after he came into existence, his head hurt and a part of Jay's memory stayed with him. He refers to Jay as "meenman" and wants revenge for his deeds. For unknown reasons, Isaac remembers Fern and tries to find and inform her about Jay. There's obviously a language barrier and he looks more menacing to Fern, so he knows he can't just directly tell her anything. This gives him the idea to show her how Jay "did a hurt", while looking at his claws, implying he intends to hurt Fern. Or draw with his claws, like an earlier Slob did. It's up to the commenters to guide him to do the right thing. He purchased several items from a vendor with EXC (excretion crystals), a currency of crystallized waste. These items are: oold pollep (one extra life), an all-new arm specifically to better perform nonviolent interactions, a book with a worm on it (however with the mind of a toddler he can't read it but Bloodstain gets to read it for him), navigational membrane shard (like a GPS), birthday card, clapping hat and Infoid Larvus (info giver). He has four inventory slots, also called inventory bladders. On his second visit to the store he acquired the additional items: triplicate ancillary storage bladder (three extra inventory slots), h'leth bladder (HP increase), grat column (attacks autohit), flep (attack stat increase), ink sac (for escaping combat situations), swarl clister (deadly for Ottomen), another oold pollep and a Burgrr Inc. employee hat. When Isaac first finds Fern in The Hospital's greenhouse, she and Jay are held in layer stasis by Crash. Crash distracts the Slob with cat videos on a nearby manifested screen in order to have a conversation with the commenters. He instructs the viewers to guide Fern in replacing his concept core and unexistize him. After all that talk, in order to have the commenters return to Fern from Isaac, Crash induced him to slash Fern dead with his claws, resulting in her respawn at her patient room. The influence of the commenters and the Parliament is the reason Isaac is able to be the first Slob that develops sentience and even starts to learn complicated emotions like love. This makes it all the more tragic when Crash implies that without the commenters influence, Isaac is going to go back to being a mindless beast. This, however, is disproved when Fern later found him in her patient room. Isaac didn't attack her, but instead used his clapping hat to confuse her. Then he tagged along, following her and aiding her in combat. Other Slobs are still hostile to him, even if they can communicate with each other. Other Slobs, actually, even use Isaac's trust to land an automatic hit. Isaac does feel hunger, and even consumes other Slobs and levels up in doing so. Isaac also gained a new regeneration move for combat (called "REGEM") when he reached LVL 14. The move restore 50% of maximum HP, rounded down. Effectiveness halves with each repeated use in the same confrontation. Isaac once saved Queen Doctor Staphelia and her Neckslob host from Harmburger by being a communication intermediary between them, thanks to his Burgrr employee hat, and solved their misunderstanding (Harmburger couldn't understand Neckslob's speech). As a reward, Queen Doctor Staphelia offered three upgrade options for Isaac out of which, with the commenters' influence, Isaac choose Perceptual Projectification, enabling transmission of perceptual information from sphere to sphere. In layman's terms, he can now reveal select things to Fern that only he could see. Stats *LVL: 12 (currently 14) *ATK: 10 (currently 15) *HP: 10 (currently 17) *Actions: DO A HERT, NO :(, USE A FING, WERD SOUMDS, REGEM, EXCAPE (REGEM was unlocked at LVL 14, EXCAPE comes with the ink sac augmentation) Leveling Up Isaac has the capacity to increase in level, currently being at level 14. Leveling up moments: *LVL 13: Eating another Slob. *LVL 14: Eating Bunslob. First Appearance In Awful Hospital. Trivia *While he went without a name for a long time, his name was finally decided as Isaac in mid-November 2018. Until then, commenters referred to him as 'Eyeslob' or with other affectionate nicknames. **His name is a pun on "eye sack". **His name was originally going be Ivan but the author went with pure votes this time. *He is observed to be capable to use both his mouth and his eye to eat. He uses his eye to consume a data drip from Drip Librarian Q7Q-DT8. *For unknown reasons he was spared in battle by Bunslob, who killed the rest of his party (Fern and Willis). *His thoughts confirm that Willis is indeed bigger than him. Gallery Icon-u.png U.png Eyeslob-pindesign.png Ufunk.png Ufunk2.png Unonow.png Uwut.png Ureka.png Ushow.png Uarm.png|with manipulatory appendage augmentation Ureeade.png Uhallrun.png Ugeta.png Ucompdoder3.png Ueatin.png|eating another Slob Consume.png|eating Bunslob Jaymorph13.png|his "true" appearance Back2.png Uhatagain.gif|using his clapping hat Uget.png Allattack.png|team attack Eggfine3.png Contact.png Standindown.png|Isaac, Harmburger and Neckslob Room-slobscope.png|perceptual projectification in action Ohmy2.png Ohmy4.png Mep.png|his map Mep2.png|upgraded map (blue=Jay and green=Fern) Idumz.png|his inventory slots/bladders Idumz6.png|upgraded inventory Eyeslobanatomy.png|anatomy chart Isaac.png|birthday cake celebrating Isaac's naming and the two years since his first appearance Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Zombies Category:Parliament related